¿Qué pasaría si?
by Alicia the Hedgehog
Summary: Episodios cortos y tontos sobre lo que pasaría si el mundo de Sonic fuese de tal o cuál manera. Una chorrada que me he inventado para que os riáis un poco. XD


**Bueno, estos son episodios cortos y tontos que me invento cuando me aburro o, simplemente, sufro un ataque de locura. XD Se me ocurrió hacerlos cuando estaba viendo Shin-Chan y sacaron mini episodios que decían: ¿Qué pasaría si la casa de Shin-Chan tuviera 107 pisos, o si Shin-Chan fueran 5, o si fueran una familia del futuro? Y cosas así. ¡Qué los disfrutéis!**

**¿Qué pasaría si…?**

**¿…hubiera siete Master Emeralds?**

Knuckles the Echidna estaba sentado, como siempre, en el templo de la Master Emerald verde. Porque había siete esmeraldas como esa de distintos colores repartidas en siete islas flotantes diferentes, y él tenía que protegerlas todas. Para eso había nacido, decía.

Pensaba que sería un día tranquilo como cualquier otro, pero se equivocaba. De repente, oyó un extraño ruido. Se subió a un árbol y vio que una de las islas estaba cayendo al mar.

-¡Oh, no! ¡La isla de la Master Emerald roja, Tomato Island! Esa isla es famosa por sus tomateras… ¡Como les pase algo…!

Fue corriendo hacia el borde de Angel Island y saltó hacia Tomato Island. Después de comprobar que las tomateras estaban a salvo, se dirigió al templo y allí se encontró con Sonic.

-¡Hola, Knuckles! Venía a verte. ¿Quieres jugar al Final Fantasy Tres Mil Quinientos Cincuenta y Uno?

-¡Sonic! ¿Dónde tienes mi Master Emerald roja?-le preguntó observando que no estaba.

-¿Eh? Yo no la tengo, debe de habérsela llevado Rouge…

-¡A mí no me engañas, Sonic!-empezó a lanzarle puñetazos. Sonic esquivó uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco.

-¡Que yo no he sido, tío!-iba a darle otro cuando oyó caer otra isla.

-¿Uh? Pero si tú estás aquí…

-Te dije que era Rouge… -_- ¿Eh?-el equidna rojo había desaparecido-. Je, cuando quiere es incluso más rápido que yo… Espera, ¿qué he dicho? O_O

**En otro lugar**

-¡Esta vez está cayendo Lemon Island, la isla de los limones! ¡Más le vale no haberlos tocado, porque me encanta el zumo de limón!

Cuando comprobó que los limones estaban bien, fue al templo, pero no vio ni a Rouge ni a la Master Emerald amarilla. Para colmo, oyó caer otra isla.

-Esta vez es Snow Island… ¡Sabe que odio ir a ese lugar! ¡Hace mucho frío! T_T

Y lo mismo de siempre, esta vez ni siquiera le dio tiempo a llegar al templo por culpa de la nieve.

-¡Grr! Ahora es en Water Island…odio esa isla…

Y con razón, todo lo que había en Water Island estaba sumergido, quien no tuviera buenos pulmones, estaba acabado. Knuckles buceó hasta el templo, pero su Master Emerald azul no estaba. Salió a la superficie y vio caer otra isla más: Sky Island. Isla famosa por sus pajaritos…

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHH!!-gritaba Knuckles mientras era perseguido por enormes águilas, buitres y demás-. ¡¡SOCORRO!!

Cuando llegó al templo, se paró un momento decepcionado por la ausencia de la Master Emerald celeste, y los pájaros le picotearon.

-¡Au! ¡Chicos, soy yo! ¡¡Dejadmeeee!!-vio cómo caía una isla-. Y ahora, Poison Island…a ver si se envenena al comer una planta…

El que por poco se envenenó fue él cuando casi se pincha con las púas de una de las malas hierbas que había en esa isla, y con todos los bichos venenosos que vivían en ella, pero llegó sano y salvo al templo vacío. Ya ni sabía por qué iba como un tonto de un lado para otro, pero cuando iba a preguntarse por qué escuchó de pronto cómo caía la última de las islas.

-¡No! ¡Angel Island, no!-fue corriendo hasta su isla predilecta y vio con horror que su Master Emerald verde también había desaparecido-. ¡¡¡Esa maldita Rouge!!!

**En casa de Rouge…**

-¡Mira qué bien!-decía mientras observaba aquellas joyas-. ¡Las tengo toditas! Sabía que ese tonto no podía estar en siete lugares a la vez. n_n

-¿Para qué quieres tantas Master Emeralds?-le preguntó Shadow.

-¿Y tú para qué quieres tantas armas si no las necesitas?

-Pues…no lo sé. O_O

-Pues eso, yo tampoco… u.u ¡Pero me gustan! X3 ¡Soy la murciélago más feliz del mundo!

De repente, se despertó.

-¿Pero qué…? Oh, no, era un sueño… T_T

FIN

**¿…Alicia tuviera algún poder raro?**

Shadow y Alicia están discutiendo.

-¡Cállate de una vez, estúpida!

-¡No me da la gana!

-¡A mí sí!

-¡Pues a mí no, porque a ti te falta un tornillo! Bueno, más bien unos cuantos…

-Humph. ¡¿Y cómo explicas que esté más cuerdo que tú?!

-Oh, que te parta un rayo. ¬¬

De repente, cae un rayo del cielo y le da a Shadow, electrocutándolo.

-…X_X

-O_O ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-E-ese rayo…me ha frito…

-No me extraña… ¡Estás todo negro! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! XD

-No tiene gracia. ¬¬

De repente llega Eggman.

-¡Jua, jua, jua, jua!

-¿Otra vez intentando conquistar el mundo? ¬¬

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Si he venido de incógnito con 3.000 robots a provocar el caos en la ciudad…Y de paso a cargarme a Sonic…-esto último cabreó a Alicia.

-¿Qué ibas a qué? Ò_Ó# ¡¡QUE TE PARTA UN RAYO A TI TAMBIÉN!!

Cae un rayo sobre Eggman y se electrocuta. Su nave sufre una sobrecarga y explota, mandándolo a volar.

-¡¡¡WHAAAAAAAAAAH!!!¡¡¡EL DOCTOR EGGMAN DESPEGA DE NUEVOOOOOO!!!-se ve una estrellita.

Aparece el Team Rocket volando al lado de Eggman.

-¡Esa es nuestra frase, viejo estúpido!-Jessie le tira del bigote.

-¡Auuuu!

-Y encima la ha cambiado…le ha quedado fatal. T_T-dijo James.

-¡Le vamos a dar una lección cuando aterricemos!-añadió Meowth sacando las uñas.

**Mientras…**

-¡¿Y vosotros qué miráis?!¡¿Por qué no os parte otro rayo?!-dicho y hecho, los robots explotaron y apareció Sonic.

-¿Habéis visto a Eggman? Me pareció oírle, y luego escuché explosiones…

-No, tranquilo, no pasa nada. n_n-le respondió Alicia. Sonic dijo "Vale" y se fue.

-Estás loca…Completamente loca…¬¬

-He dicho, ¡que te partiera un rayo!

Shadow dio un salto y se alejó unos metros…pero el rayo se desvió y le dio de todas formas.

-Cretino. ¬¬ Me voy…-y lo dejó allí tirado. Cuando se despertó, tuvo que huir de un grupo de fans locas que lo persiguieron hasta su casa.

FIN

**¿…Alicia tuviera OTRO poder raro?**

Shadow y Alicia están discutiendo…otra vez.

-¡He dicho que cierres el pico, niñata!

-¡A mí nadie me llama niñata, abuelo!

-¡NO ME LLAMES NI ABUELO NI VIEJO, NIÑA DEL DEMONIO!

-¡¡¡VETE A FREÍR ESPÁRRAGOS!!!

Shadow se fue corriendo.

-O_o¿?

Rouge entró en casa y se encontró a Shadow en la cocina friendo espárragos.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Es que Alicia me mandó a freír espárragos…

-¿Y tú le haces caso?-preguntó Rouge aguantándose la risa.

-¡Es que no se puede no hacerle caso! Tú prueba y verás.

-Umm…bueno vale-Rouge llamó a Alicia por el móvil-. Hola Ali, ¿qué tal, acumulando grasa?

-¬¬# ¡Vete a tomar morcilla!-y cuelga.

Rouge abrió la nevera y se empezó a comer la morcilla.

-¡Nooo! ¡No quiero engordar! T_T

-Y esto no es lo peor…

**Flashback**

Shadow discutía con Alicia hasta que…

-ò_ó ¡¡¡VETE A LA MIERDA!!!

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Shadow desapareció.

-O_o ¿Pero a éste qué le pasa?

**En la base de Eggman**

-Shadow. ¬¬

-¿Qué? ¬¬

-¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí al lado de mí?!

-¡No es culpa mía, doctor! ¡Alicia me mandó a la mierda y no tuve otra que venir aquí!

-¡¡EH!! ¡¡¿QUÉ INSINÚAS?!!

-Está claro. ¬¬ Por cierto, no me podré mover de aquí en un buen rato.

-Mmm… ¿Y no habrá querido decir Alicia que te vayas a la mierda de verdad?

-Es posible…O_O ¡¡¡!!!

Shadow desapareció otra vez

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Al fin me dejará tranquilo! ¿Por dónde iba...? ¡Ah, sí! ¡El robot musical que canta canciones de los Lunnis para aburrir a Sonic! ¡No podrá soportarlo! ¡Jua, ja, ja!

**En otro lugar**

-¬¬

-¬¬ ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué te has subido ahí?-pregunta Jet, que estaba montado en su extreme gear.

-Pues la verdad es que no lo sé, ni siquiera te conozco…-le contesta Shadow, quien estaba de pie detrás de él.

-¡¿Y por qué no te bajas?!

-Pues… ¡Ahí va, no puedo! O_O

Jet se da una torta en la cara.

-Mira que llegáis a ser tontos los erizos…-entonces se detiene al llegar a un semáforo en rojo. Para desgracia de Shadow, una fan suya lo vio y "le ayudó a bajarse del gear".

-¡Shadow!-se le echó encima y lo tiró al suelo.

-¡Socorro! T_T

-Uf, al fin me deja tranquilo…-comentó el halcón-. Además…¡qué risa! ¡Ja, ja, ja! XD

**Fin del flashback**

Rouge estaba en estado de shock comiéndose la morcilla.

-B-bueno…al menos no te vio Sonic.

-Sí que me vio, pero no quiero contártelo. T_T Huy, se me queman los espárragos.

FIN

**¿…Sonic y sus amigos fueran bebés?**

Sonic diría…

-"A codet"-y se pondría a gatear, adelantaría a una locomotora y subiría una montaña él solo.

Tails diría…

-Voy a hacer unas reformas en el Tornado. Espero tener suficientes piezas en el taller, porque con la crisis está todo muy caro-y se iría al taller. ¿Qué? Es superdotado, ¿no?

Knuckles diría…

-Mía-y se aferraría a la Master Emerald.

Amy diría…

-"¡Zonic, ezpédame!"-y se iría a la montaña donde está Sonic con su martillo de juguete.

Cream diría…

-"Hola, zeñor Zonic"-y le miraría con una sonrisa. Y Cheese diría: "Chao, chao".

Charmy diría…

-Wii-y se podría a aporrear el tambor hasta dejar sordo a todo el mundo.

Espio diría…

-"Zoy un nindja"-y lanzaría una estrella Ninja (de juguete) que le daría de lleno en la nariz a Vector.

Vector diría…

-¡La, la, la!-y seguiría escuchando a los Lunnis con sus cascos sin notar el surikén.

Rouge diría…

-"No, ez mía"-e intentaría quitarle a Knuckles la Master Emerald.

Shadow diría…

-A que te mato-y apuntaría a Sonic con su pistola de juguete para que le devolviera su osito de peluche.

Omega diría…

-"ZOIZ TONTOZ, YO ME VOY A VENGADME"-y se iría a buscar a Eggman.

Marine diría…

-"¡Yo zoy la capitana!"-y se montaría en un barco arrastrando a sus amigos.

Blaze diría…

-Toma-y le lanzaría una bola de fuego a Marine para que la soltara.

Y Silver diría…

-"Ibit trigged"- y señalaría a Sonic.

FIN

**¿…Sonic y Eggman intercambiaran los papeles?**

Nuestros héroes Eggman y Tails llegaron a la plaza de la ciudad y se encontraron con el malvado erizo azul.

-Eh… ¡Jajajajaja!-río, intentando sin éxito sonar como un malo-. ¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! ¡Al gordinflón y al mocoso de dos colas!

-¡No me llames gordinflón, rata con púas!

-¡No te tenemos miedo, Sonic!

-¡Pues intentad ganarme si podéis!-chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron varios robots.

-¡Os venceré, no sois más que un montón de chatarra!-exclamó el científico muy convencido, y avanzó unos pasos hacia ellos-. ¡Es la hora de mi ataque especial, el Spin Dash!

-¡Tú puedes!-le animó Tails.

Eggman se puso a cuatro patas. Apoyó la cabeza en el suelo. Y con mucho esfuerzo, hizo una voltereta. Repitió el mismo proceso e hizo otra. Y otra. Sonic bostezó.

-¿Vas a atacar algún día?

-¡Espera, que enseguida acabo con ellos! ¡Tú espera!

-Esto es un rollo… ¡Yuji! ¡Eh, Yuji Naka!

Aparece Yuji Naka.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yuji, no quiero seguir siendo el malo. ¡Es muy aburrido! ¡Yo quiero ser el héroe! ò_ó

-Yo no puedo hacer nada…

-¡¿Cómo que no?!

-Esto no es un juego, es un fanfic en el que una chiflada está haciendo un experimento tonto…

-¡¿A quién llamas chiflada?! ¬¬

-Guau, ha aparecido la autora…-comenta Tails.

-¡Devuélveme el papel protagonista!

-Luego, luego… -_-

Yuji Naka y la autora desaparecen.

-Grr… ¡Yo no valgo para estas cosas!-se quejó Eggman-. ¡Tú, zorro! ¡Haz algo!

-Podrías ser más amable… T_T

-Hey, chaval-le dice Sonic-, parece que este tipo no te trata bien. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

-Vale. n_n

-¡Traidor! ò_ó

Sonic se baja de la nave.

-¡A por él!

-¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! O_O

Y así, Sonic y Tails unieron fuerzas contra aquel huevo gigante, quien se volvió malo para vengarse de su antiguo amigo, el zorrito de dos colas; y le robó la nave a Sonic... Y él se volvió bueno, y sí que sabía usar el Spin Dash… Hay cosas que nunca cambian. u.u

FIN

**Bueno, he aquí una muestra de la cantidad de tonterías que pasan por mi mente. XD En cuanto a mi otro fanfic, lo continuaré, aunque tardará bastante. Así que decidí dejaros esto de momento para que os riáis. Además, Master Shadow me estaba empezando a dar envidia con sus cinco historias, jejeje, así que... XD Espero que os haya hecho gracia…**

**Si es así, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (que no sé cuándo será, jajaja n_nU).**


End file.
